Return to Battle Ship,On our way!
by Larisha
Summary: Kaiba has Reinvited the 8 Battle City Finalists to a rematch of Battle city!But its not even a dueling tournament..Its what those who liked Return to the Stage of Battle Ship has been waiting for! Revisions in progress! Stupid first chapter!
1. Beginnings

Author notes..dont ya hate em?But anyway,welcome to (Untitled),the parallel story to RTBS!This chapter will be in Malik's Pov for the most part.and also I'm trying to self teach my self Japanese,so there will be quite a bit of Japanese in the fic.But the translations are at the end,and I'll hope I get everything right.

'blah' Malik to Malik,vise versa

/blah/Action

(blah)Bakura to ryou,vise versa

/blah/ Yami to Yugi,vise versa

(#)-Has a translation

"Blah

Malik's POV

I awaken with a start.Something is purring behind me!Oh wait,thats Darker Self.he even purrs when hes asleep..?I don't even want to know what hes purring about,probably killing Pharaoh.

End Malik's POV

Malik sat up rather slowly,not wanting to disturb the Sleeping yami behind him.He looked at the clock with one eye,keeping the other closed.It was 9:00am,Malik's normal waking hour.He sighed and got up from bed to check the Mail before Isis did,then he remembered the Mail didn't run until 10:00.Malik heard soft foot steps behind him,to soft for his Yami's,way to soft for Rishid.

Isis seemed surprised."What are you doing up this early?"

Malik sneezed defiantly."what do you think?I was checking the mail.and also i was about to ask you the same question."

"Kaiba called me at 1 last night."

"Let me guess,he was telling you about how he was going to beat Yugi right?"

"you'll never guess,and you'll have to wait until 10!"Isis sung happily,skipped back to her room,and closed the door.

Malik growled,as he found that quite annoying.

Malik's Pov

'(1)Hikari..where are you..?'a deep voice questioned in my mind as I mentally sighed.I opened the door to see my Yami sitting up,blinking at me.He does that often,and he doesn't like for me to go to far.

'Right here (2)Yami Self...'

I sat beside him,and looked at him.the new morning light caused his hair to be a different color than it usually was.He had come back sometime after Battle tower,and he had changed.Not much though,but he didn't kill people.As much anyway..

End maliks POV

Yami Malik pushed his hikari into a laying down position,and covered him with a blanket.

"What in Egypt's name are you doing?!"Malik shouted suddenly.

Yami Malik winced at his hikari's shout."I'm checking the mail!"

"Its not 10 yet...and what are you doing up this early?"

Yami Malik stared at the bed,wondering what he was doing up this early."I don't know."

Malik sweatdropped,and turned over.The alarm was set for 10,but he would have to run to get the mail before Isis did.Yami Malik yawned cutely,and put a pillow on his light's legs,hopeing it would slow him down..

Yami Malik POV

You're not getting the mail before me..oh no you're not..I heard you're conversation with (3)Neesan..hmhmhm..

End Yami Malik POV

A piercing alarm goes off as Malik and Yami Malik dart down the hallway to get the Mail.

Unfortunately,Yami Malik trips and falls flat on his face.Malik laughed mentally at the poor yami,as he grabs the mail and looks.

Malik Ishtar of Egypt,

_This document is a invitation to a official tournament hosted by KaibaCorp._

_The tournament will take.._

Malik suddenly shouted at His sister,who had her invitation in her hand,but was reading Malik's over his shoulder."SISTER! READ YOUR OWN INVITATION!"

Isis whispered,nearly wimpering,"(4)Nisama..that was my ear.."

Malik sneezed,and continued to read to himself.

_The tournament will take place at Duel Stadium.Arrive at 11:00 Am,(5)Hachigatsu 29th,2004.I would prefer everyone to arrive earlier,but that is the latest you can arrive._

_Signed,_

Seto Kaiba,CEO of KaibaCorperation and Mokuba Kaiba,Commissioner of Battle City.

"Why is Sister Isis clutching her ear in pain..?"

Malik turned to see loyal Rishid,pretty much the only one he greeted with a smile when he was in a mood like this.

"Morning Rishid.I don't know why shes acting like someone bit her ear off."

Rishid sighed and read his invitation as Isis got over her injury.

Malik's POV

hm..I'd best go..i run swiftly out the door and to the duel arena,then I remember that Isis doesn't Like it when i run away like that..

"Malik!Come back!'

I sigh mentally and keep running,knowing if Sister catches me,I might not live to tell others.

end Malik's POV  
Bakurae home

Yami Bakura sighed mentally.It was one of those days,one of those days you just know something is going to happen.

And for him,that usually wasn't a good thing.

Yami Bakura read the same invitation that Malik had to his half awake Hikari,Ryou.

Ryou lay on his side,trying his best not to fall back asleep.

"and it says we have to be there by 11 today.."

Ryou shot awake at that moment as he looked at the clock.

"YAMI!COME ON!!"He shouted,grabbing Yami Bakura by the wrist and dragging him to duel Arena.

Kame Game shop

Joey walked into the shop,looking joyous as he practically skipped to the counter.

Grandpa was instantly confused."You look Joyous today.I wonder why?"

Joey smiled his confident smile,which looked unearthingly goofy"(6)Ohayo gozaimasu Gramps!Did you get an-"

He was suddenly cut off by Yugi and Yami running as fast as their legs could carry them,both shouting"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

Tea,Tristan,Duke Serenity and Joey soon followed them."Wait up Yugi!"

At duel arena..

Malik sighed and sat down on a bench.Kaiba hadn't even gotten the arena built yet.Yami Malik came in after his hikari,skidding to a halt and pulling Malik into his lap."Hikari!Did she hurt you?!"

Malik blinked in confusion"Who wants to hurt me?"

Soon after he said that Isis came running in Duel Arena like a rabbit running from a fire,minus the fear and plus enragement.

"MALIK ISHTAR!YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT!!"She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sister!I can defend my self you know!"Malik retorted.

"Yes,but it isn't safe!"

"You act like the Winged (7)Ryuu of Ra was loose or something!"

"With you in control of the card,Its likely."

Malik turned and snarled at the speaker of the comment,who as you may have guessed,was Kaiba,Mokuba behind him.  
Joey,Tea,Yugi,Yami and the others came dashing in,Ryou and Yami Bakura in the lead.

Joey sweatdroped as he exclaimed"Geeze you two!We could here you a block away!"

Isis soon adopted the deer in the headlights look.

"Now see what you did?"Malik hissed lightly.

"If you hadn't run off I wouldn't have screamed at you!"She hissed back.

"Both of you,stop it!"Rishid interrupted before another (8)kyoodai war started.

Both simply growled and turned away from each other.Last but not least,Mai came stumbling in,attempting to put on her make up while running,and failing miserably.

Isis sweatdroped,Malik sneezed.'Yami Self,this had better not last long,or Mai might not LIVE long..'

Yami Malik gulped.This was not a good time for a tournament to take place,with Hikari Self in this killing mood..He thought.  
As soon as Mai saw Malik,she started screaming.Unfortunately,Malik wasn't paying attention and thought she was yelling at joey.when he realized she was yelling at him..

"Could you repeat that (9)kudasai?"

Isis stepped away from Malik cautiously as Mai looked like she was about to explode.Mai,swinging her purse as a weapon,hit Malik in the shin.

"AC!What was that for!?"Malik cried as she hit him again,this time in the back.Yami Malik sweatdropped,knowing it would either end in Mai suing Kaiba for inviting her to her death,Malik breaking every bone in Mai's body,and Malik himself being injured.

And it was probably Mai being broken in half,if he had to guess.

Malik hissed and grabbed the purse,and threw it.Right at Kaiba...

"What the-"

Suddenly there was a sonic boom,and then Battle ship landed in front of them.

"You only prolong your death,Ishtar!"Mai screeched as Malik sweatdropped."I'm not dieing,so therefore I couldn't prolong my death."

Kaiba sneezed to interrupt them."Excuse me,but could you GET ON THE BATTLE SHIP!?"

Malik hurried and got on,but unfortunately..

_SMACK_

Mai fell flat on her face."You did that on purpose!!"Malik simply sneezed defiantly."and Yugi is the King of Games."

Kaiba sighed and closed the Battle Ship door.He hoped it wouldn't be like this.Wait it wont,he will just murder someone.

_To Be Continued!bum bum bum!_

After notes and translations

(1)Hikari-Light

(2)Yami-Dark

(3)Neesan-Older Sister

(4)Niisama-Brother

(5)Hahchigatsu-August

(6)Ohayo Gozimasu-good Morning!

(7)Ryuu-Dragon

(8)Kyoodai-Brother or Sister,Siblings

(9)Kudasai?-Please?

If you see any mistakes,please tell me!

Read and Review Please!!


	2. Sugar high Kaibas and lurking shadows

Imm backk!And thanks for the reviews,and on the couples thing check my profile.It should be up..Same mindlinks,shouldnt be any Japanese in this chappy.and everytime spell check came across Malik it said to change it to milk O.O and you know what?It gave me an idea.Better not tell much so..On with the fic!

_We are going WHERE!?!?_

_Recap:Everyone has finally gotten on Battle Ship,and Mai declared that Malik is only prolonging his death._

"Stop bikering until I tell you what is going on.This isn't a duel monsters tournament,its a survivor tounament,minus the voting off.You have to abide by the rules or you get a warning.The rules are.."

_1.no applying makeup._

_2. no hair gel._

_3.If you annoy the administrator(I,Seto Kaiba)you get a warning._

_4.You have to have a roommate!Roommates will be picked after the rules are read._

_5.No killing your roommate../glares at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik/Or anyone else for that matter._

_5.No one can say the frien word.(note:Friend,Friendship)_

_6.Rants are under a minute long._

_7.No one DARES to enter floors 5 and under._

_8.No one is to leave KaibaCorp3(this ship) until the tournament is over._

_"_Ok.Now the roommates shall be chosen.And the first roommates are.."

2 hours later

Kaiba rocked back and forth in a corner,while Mokuba decided to recap who's everyones partners were

"Ok,now.I'll review who's who's partner,since.."Everyone looks at Kaiba,who muttered something about ravenous Female Ishtars trying to eat him.Malik sweatdropped.

"..since my brother has gone insane."

"toothbrush!toothbrush!"Now everyone looked at Kaiba again,who had started to do a weird ritual around a toothbrush.Again Malik sweatdropped.

"err...heres the room mates.."Mokuba sweatdropped as he stuck a poster on the wall.It read..

_1.Malik and Ryou_

_2.Yami Bakura and Yami Malik_

_3.Isis and Seto_

"NOOO!!"Everyone swiftly turned to see Kaiba,who had been darting after Mokuba,who had apparently stolen the toothbrush Seto was danceing around,fall to the ground and spaz at the menion of his partners name.Isis sweatdropped

"I didnt do that did I?"

Malik simply looked at her,sweatdropped again,and remained silent.

_4. Joey and Serenity_

_5.Duke and Rishid_

_6.Yugi and Mokuba_

_7.Mai and Tea_

_8.Tristan and.._

"There is an uneven number,so Tristan will have to be on his own."

"Yay!"

Duke turned to glare at him,scowling

"Lucky.Very very lucky.."

Malik sighed and sneaked behind Ryou,Bakura hissing the entire time.Yami Malik grinned smugly.

"Not very happy about your partner's partner?"

Bakura's eyes darted to the dark entity.  
"Your not?"

Yami Malik sighed,and started to leave with a final statement.

"The last time I tryed to stop him I ended up going back to my room carrying more wounds than all the soldiers in all the wars in the world carryed."

Bakura hissed,following his 'partner'.

Kaiba wasn't as insane as he was earlier,and was more strangely silent.

"umm..Kaiba?"Isiswhispered,almost afraid he would have a seizure and kill her.

Kaiba remained silent,but got up and put an uneasy hand on her back.

"Kaiba....?"Isis nearly stutered,causeing Malik to turn around.

Again Kaiba remained silent.But this time he bit Ishizu's neck.

"SETO KAIBA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!"Isis screamed,making EVERYONE turn around as she lashed out at Kaiba with her feet..

Kaiba landed flat on his back as Isis darted away.

"..She kicks like a mule.."Kaiba uttered before holding his side.

Malik was about to have a concussion he was laughing so hard,Ryou was about to burst out laughing,and Joey grinned goofily.

"At least I can attract women!"

Kaiba glared at him,before getting up,thinking _I'm going to get her back for that..Muahahaha!_

"I wonder if she'll live the night.."Ryou said worrily,to which Malik replyed through his laughter,

"I would be more worried about Kaiba..Hahahaha....!",and continued to laugh as Ryou lead him to their room.

Everyone soon disipated to their rooms,and in the rooms,to everyones dismay..

_Yami Malik and Yami Bakura's room_

"THERE'S ONLY ONE BED?!?"Both cried,looking at each other.

"I for sure am not sleeping on the floor.Down rabbit hair!"Yami Malik growled.

"Rabbit hair!?At least I dont look like a demented porcipine!And no way am I sleeping on the floor,or sleeping in the same bed with you!"Bakura cried,snarling.

But Yami Malik had already lept into the bed,and snuggled deep into the blankets.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakura nearly sneezed,nearly screamed.He lunged at the bed heroicly,insert dorky hero music hereand..

fell flat on his face.

Yami Malik nearly died laughing at the unfortunate ancient spirit,who had tryed to hit where he thought Yami Malik's legs were,and missed.

Bakura hissed as he raised his head from the bed and grabbed Yami Malik's side,whipping him over.

Yami Malik looked up at the tomb robber innocently,his eyes wide and chibi-like to the fullest of his extent.

"You wouldn't hurt ME would you?"He sniffed,raising his shoulder to neck and trying his best to look cute and..chibi-like.

Bakura hiss-sneezed again,pushing the hate-entity out of the bed and laying down in his place.

Yami Malik sniffed and tryed to climb back into the bed,but Yami Bakura would put his hand on the trying to act cute so I can sleep comfortably

"Only if you say,do,or touch."Bakura .

"Well...I GUESS i'll let you sleep here.."

Yami Malik smiled to his cutest extent,which,wasn't very cute as he crawled in the bed.

"On one term."Bakura smirked again,knowing Yami Malik would leave after this.

"What term?"Yami Malik growled.

"The term that you have to sit still through anything I put you through."  
Yami Malik's eyes widened for a moment,before smirking."Fine,fine."He sighed,laying down on his stomach next to Bakura.

_Ryou and Malik's room_

"Malik?"Ryou whispered,sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of their bed.A worried expression crossed his face.

"Hmm?"Malik hummed,flickering one of his lavender eyes open.Catching sight of a distressed Ryou,he sat up,pushing against the smaller hikari.

"I'm worried about why Kaiba invited everyone here.."Ryou whispered,rubbing Malik's ears.

"don't worry about him.He's probably after revenge for Yugi beating him../counts/33 times."The blonde Egyptian explained,purring as he gently pushed Ryou into a laying position.He found it easyer to protect the younger one that way.

"Are you ok with us sleeping in the same bed?"Malik whispered,temporarly stopping purring.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Malik soon resumed purring as he fell asleep next to Ryou.Ryou sighed happily,looking at the taller boy next to him.Malik was like a guardian to him.Not like a parent-guardian,but a guardian as in someone who protects you.Exept he was friendlier.Ryou's vision blurred slightly,before the soothing condition known as sleep took him.

_Ishizu's and Kaiba's room_

Ishizu pressed her self against the wall,looking intently at Kaiba,who stared intently back.Kaiba,who had apparently drunk the tea that SOMEONE had dumped a full bag of sugar into,had finally settled down.

Not that it was a good thing.

The two's sea blue eyes looked into the other.Kaiba's eyes said "MOVE IT!" and Ishizu's said"No."

After about 30minutes of this Kaiba finally got his wits up and grabbed Ishizu's arms and moved her out of the bed none to gently."I told you to move,Ishtar,but since you didnt listen..

"...."

A dead silence followed after this.

"what?"Ishizu whispered as Kaiba slowly backed away from the black haired Egyptian.

"I told you to move,but you didn't listen."Kaiba regained his courage and replyed defiantly,staring into the dark sea blue eyes of his 'opponent'.

Ishizu hissed and pounced at Kaiba,having had enough of his arrogance.Her eyes seemed to glow red for a fraction of a second,but soon disappered as she rammed the wall.She growled slightly,not knowing what had come over her for that one second..

Kaiba smirked smugly and leaned back in the pillow."I SUPPOSE I could let you sleep in this bed..."but Ishizu stayed silent,waiting to hear about a catch."but there's one catch."Ishizu smiled mentally,

_Ishizu's POV_

So predictable.I didn't even need the tauk..

Wait,what am I thinking?I must have been around my brother too much..

_End Ishizu's POV_

Ishizu shook her head rapidly,as if comeing out of a trance.Kaiba was still smirking,obveously(or maybe not) trying to think of the worst catch possible.Ishizu sighed,preparing for the worst.Kaiba's eyes finally opened,as he did his trademark 'I won' smirk.

"You have to not speak for the rest of the night."

Ishizu nearly fell off of the side of the bed,"AFTER ALL THIS TIME THATS ALL YOU COULD THINK OF!?"She wanted to scream,but she managed to stuff it away in the deepest bowels of her mind.Her very deep and bowely mind.

She shrugged,not showing any care or emotion.The jet black haired woman climbed into the bed,lept under the covers and was asleep in a flash.

Kaiba simply stared.She was acting...

..stranger than usual.

He suddenly got a flash of that thing that was once Marik's Yami...

..during Battle City...

It's eyes were cruel and malaious,his fingers ever drifting to the dagger hidden in the Millenium item it possessed.The hate of a young boy's hair had been just as pointy as the dagger,but it didn't attack with its hair.The creature attacked with one the dagger,and two shadow games.That ended up with someone spending an eternity of their life,never dieing,in a realm of nothingness.Even the bravest soon succumbed to the shadows,either that or went insane and killed themselves.People could be rescued,but not if they commited suicide..

..they wouldnt die,but become unreachable by the outside world,unrescueable..

Kaiba shivered,remembering the swirling,billowing clouds of the shadow realm for the time he was there.He remembered how he had failed Mokuba in Duelist Kingdom..

The brown haired CEO of Kaibacorp shook his head,refuseign to remember this things,and slowly fell asleep,nightmares of losing to Yugi again haunting him.

_Rishid and Duke's room_

Duke stared at the opposite end of the bed,his emerald green eyes focused intently.

Rishid was staring at his opposite end of the bed,where Duke was sitting,his golden eyes focused as well.

They stared at each other intently,on what they were trying to accomplish is still a mystery.

Finally Rishid fell forward,eyes closed,snoring.

"EURIKA!"Duke shouted,suprisingly not wakeing Rishid up."HYPNOSIS DOES EXIST!"He cried,and fell forward as well,in the same position as Rishid,snoring.

_Tristan's room_

The unicorn horned for hair teenager was snoring uproarously,but even his snoring was drounded out by..

_Joey and Serenity's room_

..Joey's snoring.His snoring was equivalent(equal) to,or probably louder than,a herd of running elephants.

And yet Serenity slept soundly.

_Yugi and Mokuba's room_

Both spikey haired children sized boys where either sprawled out all over the bed (Mokuba) or curled up (Yugi),but both were safely in bed without touching each other.

_In the dark crevaces of someones mind_

A dark voice hissed in its soul room,a dark shadow sitting in the shadow realm,the thing's voice echoing.'Finally after all these years I'm going to be released..'It laughed sadisticly as it disappeared into the shadows...


	3. Yami Bakura's rage and tournaments

_Reviews!_

_Yami no Malik-afraid I cant tell._

_Mai and Tea's room_

Mai was also snoring.She was laying in bed,Tea was in the floor.

"Please help.."Tea muttered,covering her head,trying to block out Mai's snoring.

_The next morning.._

Yami Malik screamed.Very very loudly.He shout out the door like a bullet out of a gun,screaming the whole way.Bakura's laugher could be heard from the room.

Everyone else rushed out to the scene.

Yami Malik's eyes were tranfixed with fear seemingly.

Malik blinked."What happened?"

Ryou sighed and went to find his yami.

Isis and Seto blinked kin confusion as the blond haired yami curled up,hiding his face.

Tea drug herself out of Mai's room,her bones creaking with every movement."Help../creak/..please../crack/"

Mai hid in her room,unable to put her make up on.

Yugi and Mokuba,as puzzled as most everyone else,tryed to calm the quaking hate entity.

Tristan,Joey,and Serenity were still sound asleep,unable to hear Yugi through snores.

Duke and Rishid were still asleep.

After awhile Ryou drug his Yami back to 'the scene of the crime'.

"What on earth did you do to him?"Malik questioned,not also trying to get Yami Malik to uncurl and talk.

Yami Bakura sniffed tragicly."I dont know!I heard him scream and was about to.."

Malik looked at him like he was insane.

Yami Bakura smiled(showed his daggerlike teeth) nervously.

Yami Malik was still curled in a armadillo position,hiding.

Isis sat down next to him and tryed to calm him aswell.

"I have no idea what scared him.I dont know what can scare someone that much."Yami Bakura shook his head 'innocently'.He walked to the yami,and kicked him in the back lightly."Get up."Malik growled at the tomb robber,cautioning him.

Yami Malik uncurled just enough so that they could see his eyes.The hate entity looked up at the white haired man.Yami Bakura scowled at him slightly.Yami Malik curled back up.Ryou sniffed slightly and hugged the blonde yami.Yami Malik uncurled to where his face was visible,and he was...

...blushing?

Malik simply stood there and gauped like a dead fish.

Isis threw her arms around her self and shouted"AWWWW!"and ran off to her room.

Kaiba simply blinked again in confusion.

Yami Bakura screeched and turned around,and rushed into his room in a blind rage.

Everyone blinked.

"what was that about?"Malik blinked as he replyed.

Yami Malik snuggled into Ryou's hair.Ryou snickered,"Hehehehe....that tickles!Please stop!"

Ryou put his hand over Yami Malik's nose and pushed him back slightly,just before the aforementioned hate entity snuggled back into Ryou's hair comfortably.

"I wonder what scared him."Yugi wondered,who had been standing behind Kaiba.

Yami Malik was too occupied playing with Ryou's snow white hair to notice.

Ryou fell on his back,putting his feet on the yami's lean frame just to keep him from laying on top of the small boy,possibly crushing poor Ryou.

Malik tryed hard not to laugh at the duo.

"So what scared you anyway?"Ryou questioned,not going to be surprised if there was no reply.

"He tryed to choke we with a turkey wishbone!"the blond Yami cried,burying his head in Ryous hair.

Malik began to sweat as he looked at Kaiba.

"He has a warning,9 more.."

Kaiba went back to his room.

Yami Malik whimpered softly."I dont want to go back.."

Malik sighed and picked the other Egyptian and Ryou up and took them back the their room.

_Ryou,Yami Malik and Malik's room_

Malik put both down,and soon was curled up asleep.

Yami Malik also fell asleep.Ryou noticed he looked like he had been starved.

"We only rescued him from the shadow realm not so long ago."Malik had awakened.

"As you said,there is no food in the shadow realm."

Ryou stroked Yami Malik's side."What did he ever do.."

Malik sighed."He did alot Ryou.But the shadows made him less insane for a change.For once the did something..good..."He was asleep.

The white haired boy lay down behind the yami.It was morning,but to early..

"did you want something?"Ryou opened his eyes and turned over.He had accadentaly woke Yami Malik up.

"Oh.Sorry,no.."He yawned sleepily and fell asleep.Yami Malik smiled slightly,and fell asleep as well.

_Later that morning,before wake up time.._

Malik looked out over the clouds,at the sunrise.

-The sun is just starting to rise over the clouds.Pinks,reds and Orange colors color the clouds and sky.

_You'll never know,never have to.._

_You'll never know what I've felt._

Ryou appeared behind Malik "You like it here dont you?"

Malik looked over his shoulder at him. "Yes. You'll probably never know what its like to see this when you should have never left a dungeon."

_The beauty of the world around us,_

_You'll hopefully never feel why it awes me so._

There was a slight silence.

Malik smiled a bit. "Hopefully you'll never know."

_My past,my present_

_My darkness of the Past,My light of the future...._

Yugi came up behind them,amazed by the sun rise. "Wow.."

Ryou and Malik turned to look at him,but soon turned back to look at the sunset.

_My past is nothing but memory,_

_My future full of hope_

Seto's room

Isis awoke gently and looked beside her to see Seto.Seto was sleeping peacefully.

Isis sighed,putting the blanket over him as she opened the door.

_My Friends supporting me,_

_My Siblings Helping me,_

_Top of Kaiba craft 3_

Isis had joined the three boys as they all looked over the clouds at the sunrise.

-Yugi and Yami no Bakura had left by this time,and it was only Isis and Malik-

"Beautiful Sunrise isn't it?"

"Yes.It sure is,Sister."

_-A long silence fell between them,as the Red,pink and orange sunrise changed into Blue skys,the wind blew their hair softly as Kaiba Craft 3 continued on its course to only Kaiba-knows-where.-_

_On our way,to the final stage,_

_To Duel Tower,On our way!_

_LAter that morning,at wakeing up time.._

The story about Yami Bakura's attempted murder of Yami Malik had spead everywhere.From the lowly guards to Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba.There was a poster that showed everyones warnings.Mai had one,becase the cameras had caught her putting make up on.Yugi also had one because cameras cause him puting hair gel on,and the shower turned on and got him wet,washing the hair gel out.Same with Mai,except the Make up had wash off.Yami bakura had one,because it was only attempted Murder.Everyone was nervous that they wuold be the one to become his partner.The image of the fading sunset was also in the minds of the people that saw it.

Yami Bakura hadent shown up yet when Kaiba walked out.

"Due to there being a near death,supposively,Yami Bakura will be going without a partner."Eveyone sighed in relief.

"Today there will be a tounament,and it gives you the ability to evade any of the rules,exept Atempted murder,murder,and annoying the administrator."Joey muttered under his breath at the last few words."I heard that Wheeler."Joey mumbled again."I heard that too."Kaiba repeated.Joey finally gave up.

Tea walked in,every bone in her body creaking."Someone..help..."Then her back poped,and she rather disgracefully fell to the floor.

Isis yawned and came outside.

"So what is the tournament?"

Kaiba glowered at her."Im getting to that.The tournament is how long can you stay with your partner?This is the only tournament where two people get to undo a rule.If those of you participateing will raise your hand..

Later...

"The participants are..

Isis and Seto.

Yugi and Mokuba.

Yami Malik,Ryou and Malik.

and Duke and Rishid.

The rules are..

1.You cant go to sleep.

2.Same rules as the Battle ship.

3.If you disobey any of the above rules you get a warning.You didnt think I'd make this easy did you?Now go to your rooms.The last person in their room wins."

Everyone participating walked back to their rooms.

"Who do you think will crack first?5 dollars says Kaiba."Tristan snickered

"I say Duke.Raise to 10 bucks."

_Isis and Kaiba's room_

Isis sighed.She was laying down on her side,but she was awake.Kaiba slumped against the bedhead.

"I'm bored."He sighed,and started playing with Isis' hair uninterestingly.

"Please stop that.Its annoying.."Isis also sighed.She wasnt very happy with Kaiba entering himself without asking her.

Kaiba sighed and turned over,to where they were back to back.

_Yami Malik,Ryou and Malik's room_

Malik watched Yami Malik and Ryou play.

Yami Malik was stalking around Ryou,and Ryou had to try and catch him.

Of course Ryou's idea of catch was to hug around the neck.

Eventually Ryou 'caught' him,and they were running around the room.

_Duke and Rishid's room_

They both stared at each other intently,trying to figure out what to do.

_Yugi and Mokuba's room_

Everything had been moved out of the way to prepare for the duel.

"Duel!"Both shouted,the life point count lighting up.

_Deep in someones mind.._

The creature smirked.

"I'm getting stronger hikari..."Its glazed eyes focused intently on a unknown target.

"I'm getting stronger.."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. End of the 1st tournament

Wow!4 chapters!Who would've ever thought eh?Sorry for slow updates,I had writers block..this might be a bit short,but I had a good ending ;)

_Malik,Yami Malik and Ryou's room_

Ryou laughed as he hid behind the chair in the room as Yami Malik tried to find him.Malik simply sat there,trying his best not to fall off the bed laughing at the duo.

The blond haired yami looked behind the chair Ryou was hiding in,sending the smaller(Ryou)scampering for another hiding spot.

Yami Malik snickered and pounced on the little white haired boy,who gasped comically"Oh no!He's caught me!What ever shall I do?"

Malik laughed and tackled his darker self,managing to tell Ryou"Run! Hide!"Before bursting out laughing as Yami Malik poked him with a pencil eraser.

Ryou scrambled under the bed just as Yami Malik followed him,and both could be heard laughing outside.

_Isis and Seto's room_

Seto sighed and poked Isis in the back.He had finally gotten bored enough to dare to try to play with her.

..Not that he wanted to..

Isis growled.

'She dares to growl at me!?'Kaiba shouted in his mind, then pushed her out of bed.She had warned him...

_Yugi and Mokuba's room_

Mokuba fell back slightly."Ow...Nice duel Yugi!"Yugi had won,but not by much.

Yugi smiled and helped Mokuba up."You dueled good too."

_Isis and Seto's room (bun bun bun)_

Seto could have bet his life that he SAW his life flash before his eyes.Isis had shoved him under the bed,but not before clawing him.

Seto muttered darkly,before pokeing the top of the bed."You might aswell let me out you know."She hissed,ignoreing him.

Seto knew it was going to be a longggg wait before he would get out.

Isis thought of the best way to torture him.Suddenly a light bulb went off.

"I got it!"She got up,and moved the books she had piled to keep Seto under the bed just so he could see,and left the room.

Seto gaped a moment.

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

_Outside_

Isis skipped happily into the room(getting a "Awwww man!"for Joey and Tristan,who both lost)and sat down.

_Yami Malik,Malik and Ryou's room_

Yami Malik purred and was chaseing Ryou around now.Malik pondered how much his yami had changed when he had gone into the shadow realm.It seemed to be almost too much of a change infact.Malik remembered a few times the dark spirit had acted..distent.Sinister.Spiteful.Malik had figured it had been on of those mood swings teens have.

But technicliy Yami Malik was 6 years old,as he was created on Malik's 10th birthday.But he was in a 16year old body,but it counted anyway. So Malik shrugged it off and watched a spiky haired-lavender eyed-yami chase a almost albino Ryou around.

_Mokuba and Yugi's room_

Mokuba sniffled and whined."Yugi i'm huuunnnggrrrryyy!"

Yugi clapped his hands over his ears and dashed out of the room,his ears ringing.

_Yami Malik,Malik and Ryou's room'_

Ryou screamed and curled up.

Malik died laughing as Yami Malik tryed to find a way to tickle Ryou,who was now curled up like an armadillo,not allowing any access to his ticklish neck or stomach.

Suddenly a computer voice came on the intercom,causeing all three to leap with suprise(Ryou had uncurled momentarily,but the key word was momentarily)

"Yami Malik,Malik and Ryou won the tournament..(sulks and switches intercom off)"

Malik blinked a moment."That must have been Kaiba.."

Yami Malik lept up in the air,temperareily forgetting Ryou.Ryou yayed,but still was curled up.

Malik finally got his yami to calm down,and picked Ryou up."Uncurl little fluff.."

Ryou blinked at the nickname,and realized that his hair probably made him look like a fluffball.Ryou uncurled slightly,his large,chocolate brown eyes gleaming slightly.

Yami Malik dashed out of the room to announce his victory speech.

Malik pushed Ryou's head back slightly with his head and put him down.

Ryou immediately stood and darted after Yami Malik shouting,"Don't brag!"

Malik laughed and followed the two.

Maybe his yami had truly repented.


	5. Yami is missing!

As Malik ran into the large main room he looked around.

Yami Malik was smirking at Kaiba tauntingly, even though he wasn't paying attention.

Kaiba instead had his attention centered on Isis, who he was screeching at like a parent mad at his kid. Isis was very happy at this, for she knew she had made him angry.

Yugi sighed in relief, very happy that Mokuba had stopped whining in his ear.

Rishid and Duke had hypnotized each other again, causing each other to fall asleep, and therefore disqualified them. They were still in their room.

Joey and Tristan still whined at Isis, unhappy because she had made them lose their bet.

Kaiba muttered angrily and walked over to the podium he had set up to talk at.

"Malik, Yami Malik and Ryou have won the first tournament. All three get one excusal pass, meaning they can break one rule, other than attempted murder, murder, and entering floors 5 and under, and annoying the administrator."

Joey suddenly grinned goofily, then turned and looked at Kaiba.

"But what fun is it if we can't bug you?"

Kaiba glared at Joey, but didn't reply.

"BUT!" Kaiba shouted over everyone,"Yami Malik is going back with Yami Bakura now."

Yami Malik frowned.

"But…"

"Shoo! I'm sure Baku will be happy to see you. NOT!" Kaiba cackled.

Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Baku?"

But Kaiba had walked back to his room.

Yami Malik frowned unhappily, and then looked around.

"He can't make me go back…"

Suddenly Kaiba's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes I can."

Yami Malik frowned unhappily, knowing there was no way out of it. He walked back to his and Bakura's room.

Everyone soon walked back to their rooms, some faster than others. Ryou rushed back to his room, Malik following him, but Isis walked very slowly to Kaiba's room.

_Malik and Ryou's room_

Ryou flung himself on the bed, burying his head in the pillow; a few tears ran down his face.

Malik opened the door slowly, listening to Ryou sob occasionally. He then walked in.

Ryou didn't notice him. The almost albino boy sat up and hid his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, trying to calm himself down.

Malik sat down next to him silently, wrapping an arm around the smaller ones shoulder.

Ryou jumped a little, and then looked over at Malik.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm just worried..." Ryou sniffed a little, his hands gripping his knees.

"If Bakura would choke him then, imagine what he would do to him now that he tried to get away..." The little hikari gagged on his words, then fell silent. He turned his head away from Malik in ashamedness.

Malik sighed and nibbled on Ryou's ear reassuringly, causing him to jump again. Ryou's eyes watered a little, then he turned his head around and pressed his head into Malik's neck, whimpering. Malik sighed and sat still.

_Yami Bakura and Yami Malik's room._

Yami Malik walked in slowly, trying not to make Bakura notice him just incase.

Bakura smirked sadistically as Yami Malik turned to close the door. He leapt out of bed and snuck up behind the other Yami, then grabbed Yami Malik by the waist and whirled him around. Yami Bakura smirked and nuzzled closed to the others face.

"Did you think you could escape?"

Yami Malik began to smirk at the other.

"No. We are the darkness. The darkness always finds each other."

Bakura smirked as well.

"We can't let our hikari's find out."

Yami Malik sighed and moved in closer to the white haired tomb robber.

"And you don't think I know that?"

Bakura pressed his lips against Yami Malik's for a moment, and then backed away.

He lay down on the bed, lifting the covers for the other.

Yami Malik smirked at the sudden kiss, but he didn't flinch. The Egyptian moved over to the bed and slipped under the covers with Yami Bakura.

"Why did you try to choke me anyway?"

Yami Bakura blinked back at the other, but he didn't answer.

_Isis and Kaiba's room_

Kaiba muttered angrily as Isis came into the room smiling.

"I can't believe you made us lose."

Isis continued to smile at Kaiba tauntingly.

"If you treated me better, I wouldn't torture you so much."

Kaiba scowled, but didn't reply.

_Rishid and Dukes room_

Rishid was sprawled out on the floor where he had fallen when he had fallen asleep. Duke was asleep on the bed.

_Joey and Serenity's room_

"Man, why do I get this feeling something bad is going to happen?"

Joey muttered. He sat at the foot of the bed, staring out the window.

"I keep having this nagging feeling something is going to happen..." Joey trailed off as he looks to his sister, who had fallen asleep.

_Kaiba and Isis room_

Kaiba sighed, looking at the partner list. But he noticed something was wrong…

"Holy crap! Someone is missing!" The blue eyed male shouted, and then re-read the list.

"Oh. It's just Yami."

Isis's eyes shot open.

"How in Ra's name did you not notice the Pharaoh was missing? Call everybody to the lobby!" The black haired Egyptian screamed as she darted out of the room.

Kaiba growled.

"Like..."

Isis screamed from the lobby, interrupting him.

"Do it!"

Kaiba muttered.

"Fine..Fine..."

_Ryou and Malik's room_

"All passengers and members of security file to the lobby immediately. We have a missing person. I repeat, everyone to the lobby, we have a missing person."

Malik muttered something, his sleep disturbed. He lay still for a moment, and then opened his eyes, looking for Ryou. He then sighed and began to go to the lobby after noticing Ryou was gone.

_Lobby_

Malik walked in to a strange scene. His sister was standing next to Kaiba, paler than usual, looking at Kaiba nervously.

Kaiba retained his cool personality, but there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

Yugi had fallen to his knees, and Joey, Tristan and Tea were comforting him and looking between themselves, also nervous.

Yami Bakura had a very firm grip on Marik's shoulder. Marik looked at him, trying to tell Bakura that he was hurting him. This only caused Bakura to jerk the yami against the wall roughly. Yami Marik flew backwards, his head going back then forward in a whip like motion. Marik looked down at then floor, his bangs falling in his eyes. The glazed eyes then looked at Malik.

Malik nearly gasped, but he was cut off by Kaiba speaking. He hadn't seen Mai, Rishid, or Duke, and Mokuba stood next to Kaiba, also nervous.

There were security guards lining the walls.

"As you may have heard, there is someone missing. Obviously, since it's too quiet, Yami is missing."

Yugi began to sob loudly.

"…we are doing everything we can to search the Battle Ship."

Malik suddenly had an idea.

"Even floors 5 and under?" The blond Egyptian turned and looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba shook his head.

"No. It's too risky. The wholesaler that sold us this particular blimp told us that there was a large chance of not coming back if we go floors 5 and under."

Isis growled at him, making sure only he can hear.

"And you didn't question him. Idiot."

Kaiba glared at her.

"Heck, I'd like to see you try. He was very…creepy, and he wouldn't leave unless I bought it."

Isis suddenly screamed at him, not caring if anyone heard.

"So you bought a blimp from a creepy person?" She snarled at him angrily, then whirled and left the room.

Kaiba muttered and crossed his arms nervously.

Malik growled dangerously at Kaiba.

"You had better find out what is down there."

Kaiba sighed.

"Heck no."

_Later…_

"So this is where we go down, right?"

Kaiba glared at Joey, then scowled

"No duh, mutt. We're on the fourth floor and it's an elevator that only leads down."

Isis stood behind Kaiba.

"You're sure this is safe?" The sea blue eyed Egyptian peered at it warily. The elevator swung back and forth a little, squeaking.

Yami Malik was still being held tightly by the shoulder by Bakura, both remaining silent.

Kaiba scowled again.

"How in heck am I supposed to know?"

Ryou shivered in fear, backing away slightly.

Malik stepped onto the elevator, causing it to creak and move, but it soon stopped.

"There isn't stairs. Tell me there is." Isis glared at Seto.

Seto muttered under his breath.

"Yes. Go find them, I forgot where they are."

Another silence followed.

Malik looked at Kaiba.

"You're dead."

Kaiba looked over at Isis, who looked calm. Suddenly he stepped onto the elevator.

"Come on."

Yami Bakura shoved Marik in front of him, forcing the slightly emancipated yami onto the elevator. The elevator swung and creaked more, but it stopped.

Bakura growled, then stepped on and grabbed Marik by the shoulder again, pulling him against the wall.

Everyone slowly came into the elevator.

"We're going to floor 5."Kaiba announced, and then pushed the button labeled "Floor 5".

The doors slowly closed, then as the elevator began to move, there was a large snap sound.

Suddenly the one light that worked went out and the elevator stopped with a jolt.

Kaiba suddenly went a little pale.

"Oh crap."

The elevator suddenly dropped faster than it was supposed to, causing most of its inhabitants to fall down.

Malik gave a cry of surprise as the main elevator cord snapped, sending the elevator plummeting towards the bottom floor. The blonde Egyptian grabbed Ryou, then felt the elevator crash and black-out.


	6. The 10th floor

Authoress notes: Marik/Yami Malik/Yami Marik are the same person!

Malik groaned as he came back to consciousness. The Egyptian opened his eyes slowly, and processed what was going on even slower.

He had wrapped his arms around Ryou, causing the small hikari to fall on top of him.

Yami Malik had curled up in a corner, Yami Bakura holding onto his shoulder still.

Kaiba had also fallen in a corner, making sure Mokuba was safe by holding him.

Joey had fallen in a strange way, assorted limb sticking out in all directions.

Isis had pushed up against the wall prior to impact, so she was still conscious, sitting on the ground and staring at Kaiba, muttering something about idiotic CEOs and defunct elevators.

Yugi had curled up in a corner as well.

Suddenly Malik was snapped out of his thoughts by a small groan above him.

Ryou stirred, then opened his eyes and sat up, looking down at the lavender eyed male.

"W-what happened?" The white haired hikari yawned soon after speaking.

"I don't know. I think the elevator crashed." A slightly tired voice spoke from behind the pair.

Malik turned his head to look at the source of the voice, which he noticed was a certain blond dog, in Kaiba's words.

Yugi yawned and uncurled, sitting up just in time to catch the conversation.

"There is a way back up, right?"

……

"I'll take that as a no?"

Malik nodded.

"Oh..."

Yami Malik's glazed lilac eyes slowly opened, then tried to crawl away from the other yami, but this caused Yami Bakura to jerk back on his shoulder.

The Egyptian spirit looked over his shoulder at the awakened tomb robber, who was glaring at him.

Kaiba's sea blue eyes slowly opened, sitting up with Mokuba in his lap. Mokuba yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, obviously, we have fallen to the 10th floor. Unfortunately, all of you survived." This extracted a loud growl from some people, a glare from others.

"The only way to get back to the fourth floor is to find the stairs and escape."

Suddenly Yugi chimed in.

"This sound like a game I played once-"

But he was cut off by Kaiba yanking one of the spikes of hair.

The CEO stood and dusts himself off, then stepped off of the elevator.

"You stay there and rot to death while I escape."

Isis growled at him and stood, following Kaiba.

The group soon began to file out of the broken down mode of transportation and follow the blue eyed Male and female, some shuddering at their surroundings.

The 10th floor was extremely dark, but just light enough to see around the large room that the group was in. The walls were extremely bare, except for large spider webs in the corners.

Ryou began to walk closer to Malik when he saw the webs.

"I don't like spiders…"

Malik didn't reply, his lilac eyes darting towards every sound, scanning for danger.

There was a large hole in the ceiling, the only visible exit on the other side of the room.

Ryou and Malik walked behind Kaiba, who was in front. Isis was next to Kaiba.

Yugi and Joey walked behind Ryou and Malik, 2nd to last.

Finally, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura walked behind everyone else in the main back. Suddenly there was a loud thunking noise from above, causing everyone to jump and abandon their positions.

Kaiba slowly began to make his way towards the door cautiously.

Malik wrapped an arm around Ryou protectively, following Kaiba.

Yami Malik hung his head slightly, Yami Bakura holding onto his shoulder so tight his knuckles were turning white as he pushed the split personality in front of him and followed the hikaris. Slowly everyone fell into a line, and then grouped around the door.

Joey grinned goofily.

"So…who's goin' to open it?"

Kaiba turned to him, smirking.

"You."

Joey growled, a vein popping out on his head as he opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Joey leapt back and his hands flew up to his face defensively.

Kaiba muttered under his breath and walked into the second room.

"Stupid mutt."

Yugi grabbed Joey's hands, trying to restrain the blond from doing anything drastic.

Joey frowned angrily, then got a grip and followed Kaiba, the others following.

The second room was the same as the first, except for one difference.

There was a large staircase in the middle with flickering light pouring from it. There was a hole in the ceiling, with a large, steel poll coming down from it with the stairs circling around it.

Kaiba frowned deeply, glancing at Isis.

"This was your idea. You first."

Isis hmphed at him then walked up the stairs. Malik was second, Ryou third. Kaiba finally decided it was safe and followed Ryou.

As everyone filed onto the floor, Malik gasped at the room in front of him.


	7. The 9th floor

Malik gasped at the room in front of him.

The room had large lit torches lining the sun baked brick walls. The only noticeable exit was a small opening in the wall, leading to the main hall.

What everyone was creeped out about, Malik and Isis in particular, was the large blood stain on the back wall, and the skeleton close by. There were also large blood stains on the floor.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

"Where are we?"

Malik stood there in shock, staring at the large, smooth, rectangular stone in the middle of the room.

Isis gulped.

"My Ra…"

Yami Malik's eyes were also wide, but he was staring at the skeleton.

Suddenly it clicked.

"This was were you lived!" Joey shouted in shock.

Dead silence fell back into the room.

Kaiba frowned deeply.

"A complete replica. That is all it is." He finally spoke several minutes later.

"So, uh…whose skeleton?" Joey grinned nervously.

More silence.

"Let's go." Malik spoke as well, his voice shaking slightly, leaving the room.

Yami Malik swiftly tried to follow Malik, but was jerked back against Bakura's chest.

The creature turned and looked at the tomb robber pleadingly, but he was met with a cold glare.

Ryou ran after Malik, running up next to him.

"What's wrong?" The smaller hikari looked at the blond Egyptian.

Malik just stood there, staring straight ahead. Finally his voice sounded.

"That…wasn't there before."

Ryou turned and looked, then realized that before them lay a huge labyrinth.

"Oh crap."

The British boy and the Egyptian turned and looked at Kaiba, the owner of the voice.

Everyone had slowly come out of the room, stepping next to Malik in a large group.

They all began to move into the labyrinth, there was a hall going left or right.

"Which way?" Joey asked, but Kaiba had already walked towards the left.

Malik watched Kaiba then followed him, an arm wrapped around Ryou's shoulder.

Everyone else soon followed.

They walked on for what seemed an eternity, before there was a loud cry from the back of the group.

Malik whirled around to see Isis tripping and falling, one of the tiles she had stepped on sinking.

Suddenly Bakura took off running forward, as if there was a strange sixth sense telling him to run. He still had a grip on Yami Malik's shoulder, which was running in front of the tomb robber.

Everyone else stood still, listening and waiting. Suddenly they got their sign.

A large dragon roared, rushing at them. Everyone instantly ran after Bakura and Yami Malik, each trying to run faster than the other. Malik was at the front, but Ryou was lagging behind, barely keeping up with Malik. Suddenly the smaller of the two fell, letting out a piercing cry.

"Malik!" Ryou shouted as he fell, a sharp pain shooting through his ankle. The white haired teen's eyes began to water from the intense pain.

The Egyptian in the lead heard someone scream his name; his head turning. Malik then realized Ryou was hurt.

"Ryou!" He shouted, turning back and picking Ryou up. But before he could stand, the dragon roared, about to claw him.

Malik leapt back, turning tail and running as fast as he could.

Ryou wrapped his thin arms around Malik's neck, trying to hold on.

"Malik…"He whispered, small tears running down his face.

Malik didn't reply, but kept his eyes ahead of him, watching for a turn.

But he didn't find one. The walls began to close in on him.

The Egyptian ran as fast as he could, and as the walls were barely touching him, he closed his eyes…

And felt nothing. He realized he had stopped running, before he heard a voice.

"Are you just going to stand there brother? We're taking a rest."

His lavender eyes slowly opened as he realized he had made it through the tunnel and into a large room. This room wasn't like the others. It had the same walls, but everything else was bare. There was nothing in this room. There weren't any torches either, so it was a bit dark.

Ryou had curled up to the best of his extent in Malik's arms, shaking.

Malik sighed in relief then sat down near the wall, stroking Ryou's soft white hair.

Ryou let out a small squeak, curling up more now that he rested in the slightly larger Egyptian. There were still a few tears running down his face, but he didn't care. The

Briton knew he was safe in Malik's arms.

Malik sighed, letting Ryou settle down a little before running a hand down to his ankle. The Egyptian began to feel and push on it, causing Ryou to whine and grip his tanned shoulders in pain.

The pale male shifted a little, moving his ankle a small bit in the process. Malik now knew it wasn't broken.

Ryou looked up at Malik, blinking in confusion.

"Where are we?"

Malik looked down at Ryou.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be lost."

Ryou sighed, realizing that was true. He leaned against Malik a little, closing his eyes. His ankle still hurt very badly, but not as much as before.

The Egyptian also sighed, leaning against the wall. Lavender eyes began to scan the room.

On the far wall, to the right of the entrance, stood Joey and Yugi. Joey was leaning on the wall, and Yugi simply stood there, rigid as a stone and straight as a stick.

On the wall directly straight from the door was Kaiba, who was also leaning, and Isis, who was sitting down. In the corner, Bakura had forced Yami Malik in front of him. Bakura sat down on the floor comfortably while Yami Malik stood.

Mokuba sat next to where his brother stood.

Malik then turned his eyes back to his yami. The creature was staring at the ground, a look of unhappiness spread across his features.

Yami Malik looked up at his hikari, but soon turned back to the floor as Bakura threatened to stand.

Finally Kaiba moved towards the door.

"Let's go nimrods."

Everyone followed.

Kaiba's hand gripped the door firmly pushing.

The next room was large. There were many torches lining the walls. It looked almost like the last room they were in, minus the skeleton, the blood stains and the rectangle block.

On the other side of the room was the stairs. But before the stairs stood a tan clothed figure. They couldn't see its face.

Suddenly Malik went pale as it revealed its face.

_To be continued…_


End file.
